Warwick Praxis
"Don't stand around waiting for something good to happen. Because chances are, it won't." -Warwick "Stark" Praxis Warwick "Stark" Praxis is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without his permission. He is Yoonie´s twentyeight tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. He is the ninth tribute in Yoonie's second season. His District partner is unknown. Information Name: His birth name is Warwick Praxis. He is commonly referred to as "Stark." District: He originates from District Thirteen, district of graphite and nuclear weaponry. District Fourteen and the Capitol are alternate districts of origin. Gender: Warwick is male. Age: He volunteered at the age of seventeen. Height: Warwick is approximately 6 feet tall. Personality: Warwick is typically viewed as a serious yet stiff young man with a tendency to lash out against those who lack an attention span by those who recently meet or hardly see him. And sure enough, that impression he gives off is in truth his actual personality. He has the mindset of a soldier, being taught discipline and respect at a juvenile age. He is powerfully willed, as well as intelligent and assertive. People around him notice he has a sort of superior demeanor and aura to him. This is basically due to his self-righteous psyche, which instructed himself to become a dominant warrior that releases little to no flaws in battle. This also caused him to gain an analytic sense of thinking, giving him an adaptable ability to observe and find things from his observations. But he does have a kind side to him, although rarely is it ever seen. He keeps this mien of his under tight wraps, keeping it bottled up with his stern and humorless persona. When he does have someone he truly cares for, however, he will usually do anything under his powers to keep that certain individual or individuals safe and unharmed. He can also be sensible and attentive to his comrades, but tends to only reveal his compassionate and tender nature to those that are very dear to his heart. In reality, there are only several living souls he would give away his life to without second-thought, so a separate personage other than the few must be special in order to win over the stony embodiment that is Warwick. He can sometimes be demanding and selfish. Not everyone is perfect, and that includes even him in that aspect. He might be angered if something doesn't go as planned, but that won't stop him from trying. He couldn't care less about failure, as despite the fact he does adore perfection, he would much rather fail than simply capitulate. He despises submitting and bailing out, and will try again and again until he comes out as victorious. Appearance: Warwick has an handsome exterior and would probably be considered good-looking was it not for the daunting scar found on his visage. As most people are unaware of his violent past, many of them usually feel intimidated by his unsettling presence once they noted his mark. He dislikes it whenever others stare at the now-black marking on him, as it bothers him dearly. Other than his unnerving cicatrix, he's as normal as one could appear to be. He has a muscular frame on his olive skin, due to constantly pressing himself to his limits. He prefers to keep his short, light blond hair combed to the side, as he refuses to make an untidy impression. He typically has a stern expression on his face, and rarely smiles or smirks. His countenance is constant and bland, although that doesn't stop girls from catching notice of him. He certainly has the appearance of a looker, especially one with the looks of District One. After all, he has their genetic ashen locks and fierce blue eyes that can easily seduce a person. He stands out in crowds because of this, making it easy to locate him, with his unchanging mien and all. He is at a standard height for his age, standing at six feet, and weighs approximately 173 lbs or 79 kg. Weapons: Backstory: Strengths: Weaknesses: Fears: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Game Strategy: Alliance: Token: Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Trivia * Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:District 13 Category:17 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes